Hetalia I am
by crysteelia
Summary: Nations of the world, please input your comments here. Everyone else, sit back and enjoy as the insanity unfolds.
1. Let's start!

Hi, I'm back! It's been a _really _long time, but this is no time for nostalgia.

Okay, so this idea, it all started when, on the way to my next lesson, I randomly said to my friend "I'm a kitty cat, here me roar. Meow.". Don't ask why, I have no idea. We eventually got onto countries and voila! We took turns in writing, so yeah. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I've been trying hard to make sure I get rid of them all, and I'm not good at grammar so...any improvement suggestions would be really helpful! And I'll try to correct any mistakes!

Warning: Random, pointless etc.

Also, if there is anything similar to this, please inform me. If there is then I did not steal the author's work, this is something entirly original me and my friend came up.

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned belong to me, I only own the idea of this fic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm Italy, PAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAA ve~ :D

I'm Romano, remember it, bastard }:(

I'm Prussia, can't touch this awesome ;)

I'm Russia, become one da~?

I'm China, have some food aru~

I'm Germany, this is pointless -_-

I'm Hungary, YAOI FOREVEEEEEEEEEER!

I'm Lithuania, watch me quiver!

I'm Poland, like, hi!

I'm Greece, fear my cats - that means you Turkey

I'm Spain, I -heart- tomatoes! And Romano :D

I'm Romano, shut the hell up! Bastardo!

I'm Turkey, whatever, Greece, whatever

I'm Egypt, stop being childish

'm Sweden, th's m' wife

I'm Finland, and I'm not

I'm Sealand, you are, Mum!

I'm Tony and I do exist

I'm England, no you don't Toby

I'm Tony and if I don't exist why are you talking to me?

I'm America, that that Iggy!

I'm England and I see unicorns, not imaginary things

I'm America, they ARE imaginary

I'm Norway and I see trolls

I'm Scotland, a kilt is not a skirt. }:( Ever say it is America, I'll kill you

I'm Australia, NOT Austria, mate

I'm New Zealand and I like sheep

I'm Wales, I like them more

I'm New Zealand and I like them more

I'm Wales, you liar!

I'm England, it's bedtime, off you go

I'm Scotland, screw you England!

I'm Northern Ireland and I agree with Scotland!

I'm Canada, can we stop arguing?

I'm America, who are you?

I'm Canada...

I'm Belarus, marry me brother! :)

I'm Russia, please leave me alone :(

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And that's all for now! I'll put the rest up later. Remember, reviews make the world go round! :D


	2. Here we go again

Here's another! XD We get distracted so easily, it's a miracle that we get high grades with all the messing around we do. But I'm sure you don't care what goes on in our life so I'll just get to the point!

Disclaimer: I own it all!...in my dreams T_T

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm Sealand and I AM a nation!

I'm England and you're not!

I'm Sealand and I am! Jerk England!

I'm England and you're not a nation, so go

I'm Sealand and I'll make you recognise me!

I'm England and you can keep dreaming

I'm Sealand and I kicked Jerk England ;)

I'm England and it's not as if it hurt or anything

I'm Sealand and you're lying! D:{

I'm South Korea and Sealand originated in me! Da-ze~

I'm China and that's not true aru~

I'm South Korea and it is so bow to me!

I'm China, don't make me come over there aru!

I'm South Korea and you can't invade my bubble

I'm Germany, I think we've gone off track

I'm Spain, so? :)

I'm Italy, can we go get pasta Doitsu? Ve~

I'm Germany and no. This is business

I'm Romano, stay away from fratello, potato bastard!

I'm France, hi Lovi!~

I'm Romano, stay away from me! Protect me Spain you bastard!

I'm Spain and France is my hermano. :) But France - stay away, or else

I'm France, oooo, someone's getting possessive~

I'm Spain...huh? Tomatoes!

I'm Hungary, I sense yaoi! *_*

I'm Austria, Hungary, please control yourself

I'm Hungary, but it's yaoi~, you understand, don't you Japan?

I'm Japan, ah, no...shall I take pictures?

I'm Hungary, YES!!! -drool-

I'm Romano and I refuse. Stay away from me, sushi-bastard!

I'm Spain and be nice Lovi~

I'm Romano and hell I won't

I'm Spain, :( how uncute

I'm Romano, shut up!

I'm Italy, ve~ are you embarrassed fratello?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, one more to write up and then you'll have to wait until we make a new one at school, we'll probably do that in ICT. So anyway, tell me what you think and I'll pass it on to my friend!


	3. It's a magic number

It's shorter than the rest because we actually _did _do some work in the lessen O.O

Disclaimer: Please look to previous chapter

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm Germany, why are we starting this pointless thing again?

I'm America and it's because I didn't keep you on track!

I'm Germany...what are you talking about

I'm America and you wouldn't, cause you're not a awesome hero!

I'm Prussia, no one's awesomer than the awesomeness!

I'm England, stop being a moron America

I'm France and I disagree with you both!

I'm China, don't start this again aru!

I'm Switzerland and whoever gets off topic will be shot

'm Sweden, 'm not a Swiss b'stard

I'm Romano and you are you bastard!

'm Sweden, 'm Swedish, no' Swiss

I'm Switzerland and _I'm _Swiss

I'm Romano, who cares?

I'm Sweden, 'nd I do

I'm Spain, what's going on? :)

I'm Romano, shut up

I'm Spain, awww, why do you have to be so mean? :(

I'm Italy and Romano doesn't mean it ve~

I'm Spain, I know! :) He's so cute :D

I'm Romano, call me that one more time and I'll squash all your tomatoes!

I'm Spain :'(

I'm Romano D:{

I'm Russia, you shall all become one with me da~

I'm Belarus and I will become one with you brother

I'm Russia and I still have the restraining order :(

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There, that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Prussia is awesome incarnate!

Back again! Get ready for more crack from two obsessive Hetalia fan girls!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm Greece, my cats eat rice

I'm Turkey and you expect people to care?

I'm Greece, who asked you?

I'm Turkey, you didn't say who that was intended for

I'm Japan, do not start a fight, onegai

I'm Greece, sorry

I'm Turkey, I'm sorry more

I'm Egypt, don't start again

I'm Russia, there would be no more fighting if we all became one da~

I'm China, nobody wants to become one

I'm Belarus, I do. Brother looks very cute while sleeping

I'm Russia........................O.O Please don't watch me

I'm Belarus, but we're going to be married one day!

I'm Russia, I believe not, kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

I'm Italy, scary! Help Doitsu!

I'm Germany, Russia, this is not the time nor the place -small shudder-

I'm Russia, but it's so fun~ :)

I'm Estonia and it's really not nice to bully the weak -behind Sweden-

I'm England, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! A -hic- pirate'sh life for meeeeeeeeh! :D

I'm Scotland, nobody likes a man that cannae hold his drink. More beer!

I'm England, whatev you -hic- hippie!

I'm Republic of Ireland, hippie? Don't you dare get too drunk 'cause we're not carrying you home. Guinessssssssssssssss!

I'm France, oh l'Angleterre! Why not come to my house for some -grin- fun

I'm Wales, stay away putain!

I'm France, you cannot stand in the way of l'amour!

I'm Wales, I think I'll try

I'm Scotland, stay away France, or else...

I'm France, but I simply cannot!

I'm England, -beep- you, you -beep--beep--beep- and -beep--beep- so then you'll have to -

beep--beep- you -beep-!

I'm Republic of Ireland, France, I give you permission!

I'm Prussia, weep no more for the awesomeness has arrived!

I'm Spain, what are you talking about?

I'm Romano, don't get involved bastardo!

I'm Spain, sorry~!

I'm England, the fairies hate you all

I'm Ireland, they're fay, not fairies

I'm Prussia, bow to the mighty Gilbird! West, we're making a sacrifice for him!

I'm Easter Island and I have lots of sacrificial statues!

I'm Prussia , we need cake too!

I'm France, I shall bake le gateuk

I'm America, let's have a par-tay!

I'm England, let's sacrifice America!

I'm Cuba, I second that!

I'm China and you all owe me money. Especially America

I'm Poland, I've, like, just bought a, like, sparkly neon pink cat collar!

I'm Prussia, let's also sacrifice Poland! And Austria!

I'm Germany, we are not sacrificing anyone bruder

I'm Prussia, we have to!

I'm Denmark, I'm the awesome miester

I'm Prussia and _I_am the awesome MASTAHHHHH! Not you.

I'm Denmark, keep dreaming wannabe

I'm Prussia and this calls for WAR! I invade your vital regions!

I'm Austria, stop invading vital regions!

I'm PRUSSIA! This is WAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I'm Germany, don't set fire to someone's house again!

I'm Denmark, I can burn anything I want, 'cos my 'lil brother doesn't boss me

I'm Germany, mien gott, SHUT UP ALREADY!

I'm Prussia, MAKE US!

I'm France, O.O I didn't know an arm could bend that way

I'm England, -hic- You jusht gotta put a lot -hic- of pressure on it. Yoursh bent that -hic- way

once. 'Member?...

I'm Spain, -shudder- I remember...D:

I'm Romano, I thought it was pretty funny

I'm Italy, ve? What're you talking about?

I'm Romano, that pervert had his arm twisted more than humanly possible

I'm Italy, I remember! It didn't look like a fun game...

I'm France, it wasn't a game

I'm Italy, O.O then what was it? -nervous-

I'm England, 'twas payback. NEVER GET IN THE WAY OF A PIRATE B----!

I'm China, you are WAY to serious about tea

I'm England. Tea. Is. Serious. Business. Have some opium

I'm America, you need help old man. No one sane would write about how to make tea

properly (nasty stuff, ew)

I'm England, better than the mud + hot water you call coffee

I'm Canada, please don't argue

I'm America, who the hell are you? And where are you? I can't see you...

I'm Canada -annoyed-

I'm France, Canada is your lovely brother

I'm Canada, thank you :)

I'm England, don't be grateful to the frog. He willing gave you to me, remember

I'm France, ah, there were...circumstances -shifty eyes-

I'm England, circumstances my arse

I'm Spain, Romano, come over! I just harvested a lot of tomatoes! :D

I'm Italy, fratello's just left

I'm France, behave yourself mon ami ;)

I'm Spain...yes?

I'm Prussia, ha! He's such an oblivious idiot! XD

I'm France, please Prussia, he knows what he's doing. Country of passion after all -snicker-

I'm Spain, huh? What are you talking about? -confuzzled-

I'm Prussia, he knows

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anyone else love the word confuzzled? I had WAY too much fun writing Belarus and France XP


	5. Sealand is scarred for life

-_-' I can't believe we wrote something that meant I'd have to up the rating. Then again, it was Hetalia we were writing about after all, with the bad touch trio included. Well, here the next chapter of our insanity, with Gilbird making a guest appearance! And sorry if you don't like Sweden/Finland, cause that is heavily implied, if no likey no ready!  
I regret (and own) nothing!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm Hunagry and my hair is better than all of yours! 

I'm Poland, it's, like, soooooooooo not 

I'm Hungary and it is! 

I'm Austria, don't start a pointless argument...and delete those pictures! 

I'm Hungary, fine. Japan has the backups anyway 

I'm Japan, please don't get me involved 

I'm Prussia, Austria is such a spoilsport 

I'm Italy, what pictures? Ve~ 

I'm Germany, there are no pictures whatsoever -blush- 

I'm Italy, then why did Austria say to delete them? -spanish- 

I'm Germany...they were old pictures. Forget about them 

I'm Italy, if you say so :), can we get pasta ve~? 

I'm Prussia, hey, Italy? Have you seen what's under bruder's bed? 

I'm Germany, PRUSSIA! -bluuuuuuuush- 

I'm Prussia, whaaaaaat? 

I'm Italy, ve~? Doitsu, what's under you bed? 

I'm Poland...Prussia's, like, totally beaten up 

I'm Austria, he had it coming 

I'm Hungary and that is seconded 

I'm Romano, who cares, he's not a nation anymore 

I'm Prussia, I am the most awesome nation ever! 

I'm Germany...why have you tipped paint over yourself? 

I'm Prussia, mundane nations like you can't deal with the awesomeness that is

me 

I'm Germany...why _yellow_? 

Cheep cheep 

I'm Prussia, hey! Don't put it all on me, you suggested it! 

Cheep! 

I'm Prussia, don't make me use _that_!

Cheep, cheep cheeep, che- 

I'm Germany, bruder...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?

I'm Prussia, this is a little thing I like calling the Russia-Poland touch. Threats

and pink sparkly stuff!

I'm Poland, I, like, LOVE IT! _Totally_ stylish ;)

I'm Russia...why do you say my name?

I'm Belarus, because you are to be worshipped. Hmm, I need more for my

Russia shrine

I'm Lithuania...I r-really d-don't h-h-have anything of R-r-russia's. P-please d-d-

don't come any c-closer.

I'm Belarus...if you're lying... -glare-. O brother! Let me take some of your hair!

I'm China, would you like a panda suit that Russia wore and I wish to get rid of?

I'm Belarus, GIMME!...Why do you have it? -death aura-

I'm China, your brother likes to stalk m- eep!

I'm Belarus, WHAT! DID! YOU! SAY?

I'm China, South Korea stalks me, and Russia touched it once, aru!

I'm Estonia, say no more if you value your life! RUUUUUUUUUN!

I'm Japan, I would like to inform you that China has gone on a very long journey,

and won't be back until much later.

I'm Italy, is it safe to come out now?

I'm Germany, I believe so. Do not go out the door.

I'm Italy, ve~ okay! :)

I'm L-latvia...I t-think she's g-gone. Sealand, do you want to come and play?

I'm Sealand, yes! Mum, Dad, can I go, pleeease?

I'm England...who the hell is you Mum?

I'm Sealnd, Finland is my Mum, Jerk England

I'm Scotland, duh, England. You know, the guy who bought Sealand off Ebay?

I'm Finland, I'm not you Mum, I'm a guy! -sigh-

I'm Sealand, you are my Mum! Sweden's more...manly, and Finland and

feminine both start with 'F'.

I'm Finland, Sealand!

'm Sw'd'n, I 'gree w'th S'l'nd

I'm Finland, Su-chan!

I'm Hungary, so...cute!

I'm Finland, ehhh?

I'm Sealand, leave my parents alone!

I'm Hungary, squee!

I'm Austria, no we cannot kidnap Sweden and Finland, and no we cannot adopt

Sealand. Or Finland

I'm Hungary, but, but, their sooooo CUTE~! I'm taking pictures!

I'm Finland, please stop it! Hanatamago doesn't like flashes

I'm Seland, O.O why are you in a dress Mum?

I'm Finland, Su-chan, do something!

'm Sweden, -stare-

I'm Sealand, why is your nose bleeding Dad? Why have you gone red?

I'm Finland, -blush- I...Sealand, go visit Latvia

I'm Sealand, whhhy?

I'm L-latvia, Sealand? A-are you o-okay? Y-you ran o-over h-here really q-q-

quickly

I'm S-sealand, p-please don't speak about it

I'm Hungary, heeheehee, I have some _excellent_ footage ;D

I'm Denmark...share? I want some for Sweden torture =D

I'm Japan, -cough- I'll make some copies -cough-

I'm Finland, don't you _dare_, Denmark. Please

I'm Italy, ve~ Doitsu, what are they talking about?

I'm Hungary, I'll show you! Come over!

I'm Germany and Austria, don't you dare Hungary!

I'm Italy, I'll come anyway~!

I'm Romano, why are you tying up fratello?

I'm Germany, to protect him from Hungary

I'm Spain, eh? What's she done? :)

I'm Austria, please do not interrupt

I'm Prussia, trying to order people around now, Pansy?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

If anyone is confused, they are spanish, if they are perverted, french, etc. We _really_ need help for our obsession, EVERY conversation we have ALWAYS ends up about Hetalia. We're even basing our work off it! But then again, Hetalia obsession is _fuuuuun_~ :D


	6. Holy Roman Empire returns!

Go, go, spazzy rangers! My friends got mad skillz, she can trip while standing. I can lose my balance while standing still. We is awesome. :P But not as awesome as Prussia, or Denmark. Germany is Holy Roman Empire! It is historically accurate! I checked Wikipedia! In 1512, it was officially changed to Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation! WOOT!!! Formally dissolved on 6 August 1806 during the Napoleonic Wars when Francis II abdicated following a military defeat.

Before I forget, my good friend has an account, she is Windesque. You should check out her stories, they're good, and I'm not just saying that cause we're besties. :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm Romano and I am not returning those tomatoes

I'm Spain, if you wanted then you could've asked

I'm Romano, go munch on a bullet

I'm Spain, aw, you're embarrassed. :) How cute! -glomp-

I'm Italy, ve~

I'm France, O.O...Prussia. Ate. One. M&M

I'm Spain...not again. You get him this time

I'm Austria, keep him away from me!

I'm Prussiaa! Hzz, Austria~!! 3

I'm Hungary, OMG, SQUEEEE!!! -gets camera-

I'm France, c'mon Prussia. Don't make a fool of yourself

I'm Prussia, France~! Am I cute~?

I'm France, I...uh...not right now you're not

I'm Prussia, :( -sniff-

I'm Spain, you are cute!

I'm Romano, grrr D:{

I'm Italy, ve~ are you jealous fratello?

I'm Romano, I AM NOT JEALOUS!!! -blush-

I'm Prussia, it doesn't maatterr!

I'm France, come on now Prussia, let's go see your brother

I'm Prussia...eh? Holy Roman Empire?

I'm France, O.O no...Germany

I'm Prussia...nooo! Holy Roman Empire! Shtupid!

I'm France, Germany is your brother

I'm Prussia, they're the same person!

I'm Italy, O.O...what?

I'm Germany, I have no idea what you're talking about

I'm Prussia, course you don't, France hit you on the head so you no remember. :)

And he force fed you Iggy's cooking :P

I'm England and I object to that! He hit you on the head, and that's why you

forgot, not because of my cooking!

I'm Italy, Germany was...Holy Roman Empire O.O

I'm France, um, no! I mean, possibly. Not anymore. Ah...um...eh...huh?

I'm Romano, did not see that coming. O.O Fuck

I'm Germany, NOT Holy Roman Empire. It's probably an elaborate joke by

Prussia

I'm Austria, I don't know, you DO look a lot like him

I'm Germany, I...what? I'm Germany! I would if I had amnesia

I'm Prussia, nope! France threatened me not to tell you on pain of a pink, fluffy

death! XD

I'm France, shut up right now! It wasn't my fault! I didn't want to, but he was so

annoying!

I'm Italy, -glare-

I'm Prussia, yeeah! XD And then-!...Ow...my head hurts

I'm Austria, he's back. What have we told you about eating M&M's Prussia?

I'm Prussia, please shut up, Pansy. My head reeeeeealy hurts

I'm Austria, you don't remember what happened, do you?

I'm Prussia, should I?

I'm Austria...you told everyone that Germany is Holy Roman Empire and he

doesn't remember France hit him over head. And force fed him England's

cooking

I'm Prussia...fuck...

I'm America...this could make a good movie!

I'm England, shut the hell up

I'm Romano, fratello's going to your house potato bastard

I'm Germany, what the hell? France, is this true?

I'm France..........yes -hides-

I'm Germany, right. Right. France and Austria, I want a word with you two

I'm Prussia, that word will have to come later, Italy's talking to him. There might

be some action tonight ;)

I'm Romano, hell, not if I have anything to do with it! -not moving-

I'm Spain, aww, your so protective of your brother. Cuuuute~!

I'm Romano, please shut up

I'm Spain, aww, you said please -glompz-

I'm France, that looked like it hurt

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I feel like sharing some Hetalia experiences.

Some time ago, while walking home, me and my friend saw a burnt sofa. We

stared at it for a while. We have since dubbed it Mama Busby. Also, everything

broken is considered a relative of Busby's chair. Today we passed the office of

our teachers. My friend pointed out that it was similar to Busby, and he will be

hereon thought of as Mr Busby :)

In Science we are studying Chemistry. Me and my friend that the periodic ships either LithuaniaxBelarus or LichtensteinxBelarus, due to Li and Be being next to each. Also next to each other are Bi and Po, BiPo**lar**, Bi Po**land**. XD

My friend has come to the conclusion that one of the PSE teachers looks like Germany from the back...only with shorter legs O.o. He does act a little like Germany, except more snarkier. :)

In ICT we have to make a DVD cover, we're both basing it on Hetalia :D I'm doing a school AU while my friend is one on the Berlin Wall. Hmm, maybe I'll write the school one. I'm just not feeling my other stories.

Also, if any of you have any suggestions on what we should make the countries talk about, we'll try our best to incorporate it in. :)


	7. Revenge

Part way we had one of our other friends to join in us. I have also reaffirmed that exams are EVIL! And there are still more to come T_T

Sorry for the delay, I've been feeling quite lethargic lately.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm England, stop butchering my language America!

I'm America, I'm not! I'm speaking American properly

I'm England, -glare-

I'm America, jeez! Calm down old man

I'm England, I'm not old! And get out of my house frog!

I'm France, good morning to you too. How are you, America?

I'm America, I'm cool :)

I'm England, don't just ignore me!

I'm Scotland, get out of 'ere!

I'm Ireland, you can stay if you want

I'm Wales, don't touch me!

I'm France, don't be shy

I'm Wales...you just handcuffed England to Scotland's bed O.O

I'm Scotland, what'? Get him out of my room France!

I'm Ireland, football to the face :D. Nice shot England!

I'm England, why thank you. Centuries of hate and bitterness you know

I'm Romano, you should've called me to help -evil grin-

I'm England, when did I invite you, or France, or America, or my family?

I'm Italy, ve~ you don't have to! :)

I'm England, get out, all of you! This is not a meeting place

I'm America, haha, don't be such a spoil sport Iggy ;)

I'm France...ouch. Did that hurt America?

I'm Canada, -sigh- here we go again

I'm Germany, why are we all here?

I'm Australia, because we have no life?

I'm New Zealand, well, you might not

I'm America, ooo, you got burned XD

I'm Canada, can we not argue?...Or else I'll kill you :D

I'm France, O.O...what the? Who are you and what have you done with Canada?

I'm America, who?

I'm Germany, let's not kill, pleeease...

I'm Prussia, it's attack of the OOCness! :D

I'm Germany, Prussia, talk sense

I'm America, I am VERY confused, Prussia what's OOCness?

I'm England, don't even try, an idiot like you would only get confused

I'm America, heroes like me don't get confused. Shut up, old man

I'm England, you dare call me old man? -SMACK- HEHEHE!

I'm Australia, -_-' everyone's lost it

I'm New Zealand, half of them didn't have 'it' in the first place. Like you

I'm England, shut up New Zealand, don't butt in loser! [=

I'm Italy, wahh, I'm scared! T_T Help Doitsu!

I'm New Zealand, you're treating family like this? This calls for war

I'm France, where is Canada! I need hugs...=)

I'm England, stop being a fucking pervert you bloody frog!

I'm France, oui, oui. Now where's Canada? Tell me now!

I'm Italy, PAAASTAA! Btw, Canada's over there -points up-...somewhere

I'm Spain, I have tomatoes! 3

I'm Romano, not any more you don't! }=D They're mine now

I'm Italy, pleeeeeaseee Romano...shaaaare T_T

I'm Romano, go back to your potatoes and pasta! Spagna! Stop hugging me! -blush-

I'm Italy, but I don't want them! I want tomatoes for my pasta! Plleeease?

I'm Spain, -sigh- just give him the tomatoes, he'll cry =D

I'm Romano, go over to him then bastard! LEAVE ME ALONE! -depressed-

I'm Spain, whaaah? What's the matter?

I'm France, stop swearing, have some dignity - prat!

I'm England, like you're one to talk about dignity

I'm France, I have my dignity and my pride. What do you have other than a bad temper and horrible food?

I'm England, DO NOT pick on my cooking - or else I'll force feed it to you through a tube! HAHA!

I'm Spain, Lovi~, come on out~, tell me what's wrong :(

I'm Romano, leave me alone

I'm England, go get a room :/

I'm Germany, Spain, we're not supposes to use our human names

I'm Spain, why not Lud-Germany? B-but England! We're not doing anything! And it's

your house

I'm Australia, I'm so calm and quiet. I hate you all now :P

I'm Austria, Prussia! Get out of my house! Stop taking pictures Hungary!

I'm Hungary, but I wasn't! That was Australia

I'm Germany, sorry...that was moi!

I'm Wales, don't hack into other people's accounts France!

I'm France, it's not like I cause any harm

I'm Spain, T_T Lovi won't come out! Help! T_T

I'm Prussia, leave him there. Selfish idiot

I'm Spain, but, but, I want Lovi~! D:

I'm Prussia, so? It doesn't matter!

I'm France...O.O Spain's..._depressed_. He's got it _bad_

I'm Prussia, well you're the country of love, do something if you're bothered

I'm France...-grin- perfect. Prussia, you still got that maid costume?

I'm Prussia, yeee-ss. The one you tried to force Austria into?

I'm Hungary...you...did...what? You took pictures didn't you?

I'm Austria, no, as I didn't wear it. Don't get your hopes up

I'm Hungary, Prussia, may I borrow it later? -perverted grin-

I'm Austria, no, she may not

I'm Prussia, you not her husband anymore

I'm Austria, and she's not my wife, meaning she can't force me to wear it

I'm Prussia, but she does have a frying pan

I'm Austria, which she uses primarily on you

I'm Hungary, and France, can't forget France

I'm Spain, Lovi? Come baaaaaaack!

I'm Romano, no way! Stop pretending that you care! Bastardo...

I'm Spain, but I do care! Why are you running? Don't you want the outfit?

I'm Romano, of course I don't idiot!

I'm Spain, why not? It's cute!

I'm France, it's on! Perfect time for pictures ;)

I'm Romano, like hell I'll let you take pictures

I'm Spain...-stare-

I'm Italy, why is fratello in a dress?

I'm Romano, o-oi Spain, w-why are...s-stop l-l-looking bastard! -bluuush-

I'm Prussia, job well done France

I'm Hungary, -giggle-...-nose bleed-

I'm England, why in my house?

I'm Hungary, I get the dress now~!

I'm Austria, no you don't!

I'm Prussia, don't be such a wimp, Pansy

I'm Austria, I'd like to see you wearing that...thing

I'm Germany...-shows picture-

I'm Prussia, oi, West! Dont' show the Pansy

I'm Austria, -blush-

I'm Prussia, don't get any ideas Pansy

I'm Austria, what? I-idea-I-never-(incoherent)-I would never!

I'm Prussia, you're just jealous of my hotness!

I'm Austria, I am not! Shut up!

I'm Hungary, yes!

I'm Japan, Hungary-san, I think you are getting a bit too excited

I'm Hungary, shut up and focus! Camera ready?

I'm Japan, hai!

I'm Prussia, per-lease. I'm far too awesome for the Pansy

I'm Germany, oh really? Then why do you have those pictures in your room?

I'm Prussia, pictures? What pictures? Stop being an idiot West. Pictures, honestly, haha

I'm Germany, -smirk- why are you blushing bruder? And you know what pictures. Want

me to tell everyone?

I'm Prussia, huh? What? Oh you left the...TV on, c'mon, let's switch it off! Go, go, go!

I'm Spain, eh? Pictures?...Oh! Those pictures :)

I'm Prussia, shut UP Spain! Look, France has run off with your tomatoes. After him!

I'm Romano, WHAAAAT? Spain! Get those tomatoes now!

I'm France, I'm right here. The tomatoes are there

I'm Greece, have to take cats to the vet, they're not going to be happy

I'm England, EVERYBODY OUT, RIGHT NOW!

I'm Scotland, hey! I live there too! Why'd you kick me out?

I'm England, shut up. Do you WANT me to close the window on your fingers? Twat

I'm Scotland, that's it, you are SO becoming a frog!

I'm England, what the hell are you talking about?

I'm Northern Ireland, frogs, obviously. You are going to become a frog

I'm England, when did frogs become involved?

I'm Scotland, are you an idiot? Your animal is a lion. It is now going to be a frog. Our coat of arms will show a frog and a unicorn. Frogs are involved because you threw ME outside as well, but not Wales. Or Canada

I'm England, I like Wales and Canada. I hate all the rest of you

I'm Australia, you're willing to kick out the rest of your family? Let me in, let me in, let

meee innnnnn! -banging on dorr-

I'm England...frog?...You're going to make me a bloody frog? I'll fucking KILL YOU! -

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep-

I'm Scotland, you've just realised that? And, as you elder brother, I WILL change it if you

don't open the blasted door

I'm England, -glare- fine. I can't very well keep a fellow Englishman out

I'm Scotland, I-you-w-...ENGLAAAAAAAND!

I'm England, and your skirt is dry now -smirk-

I'm Wales, England? He's just broken the window with his own head...I think you should

run. Now. Fast

I'm America, O.O woah! Swordfight, awesome!

I'm Spain, ten euro on England winning

I'm Romano, ten euro on Scotland...and it's not because I'm angry at England for hurting

Spain! I mean, I'm not angry at England! I'm not! -blush-

I'm France, riiight. My bet is on Scotland

I'm Greece, England

I'm Turkey, I bet MORE on England

I'm Greece, -glare- I bet more

I'm Turkey, I bet double whatever Greece bets

I'm Greece, triple

I'm Egypt, shut up. Please

I'm France, Scotland for moi ;)

I'm Ireland, you're just saying that for the chance to see people in the skirts

I'm France, you wound me! I have no ulterior motive, although the skirts would be a nice

touch ;D

I'm Scotland, you are all going to die! The unicorns are coming after you

I'm Ireland, the fays will protect me!

I'm Scotland, like those girly wussies will do anything to me. No Aberforth, you missed

the bastard. Turn around!

I'm Ireland, behind you Delilah!

I'm England, Norman, get them both!

I'm Wales, Arthur, stop them!

I'm Scotland, Alfred, duck!

I'm America, what? O.o

I'm Northern Ireland, leprechauns~, give Aberforth, Norman, Delilah, Arthur and Alfred

luck

I'm Prussia, O.o they've all lost it

I'm America, why the hell do I need luck? Heroes don't need luck

I'm Northern Ireland, not you Alfred, the other Alfred

I'm America, what Alfred? Who else is Alfred? There can't be another Alfred!

I'm France, ah! A sparkling fly just flew in front of my face! XP

I'm England, his name is Francis

I'm Italy, *_* confuuuuuused

I'm England, the fly is called Francis. He's French and it's almost impossible to kill it. I've

tried. Many times

I'm Scotland, keep him away! I'll never forgive him for what he did

I'm France, whaaaat? What did who do?

I'm Ireland, Francis will pay!

I'm France, -step back- erm, mon cher...

I'm Wales, he means the other Francis, Francis

I'm France, who named it Francis?

I'm England, he named himself Francis after you broke into my house D:{

I'm Scotland, why were we fighting? I'm hungry now. I want food

I'm Northern Ireland, I'll go make something

I'm Wales, -whisper- please don't make any haggis

I'm Ireland, -hides in corner- not that, anything but that!

I'm Scotland, anything...but...WHAT?

I'm England, err, anything but...snails and frogs!

I'm Scotland, that better be it. Or else

I'm Wales, it is! It is!

I'm Scotland, Okay, if you're lying I'm going to whack you over the head with me

bagpipes

I'm England, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales, -gulp-

I'm New Zealand, you hit people over the head with that more often than you play them,

and I don't know which one's worse, being hit or listening to it

I'm England, don't hit New Zealand, Scotty

I'm America, Scotty?

I'm Ireland, XD long story

I'm England, butt out

I'm Scotland, -glare- don't you _dare_ tell _anyone_

I'm England, why shouldn't I? You can't be embarrasses, surely?

I'm Scotland, now, now, Artie, you wouldn't want me to tell them about _that_?

I'm England, about WHAT? -narrowing eyes-

I'm Scotland, -smirk-y'know -whispers in ear-

I'm England, you wouldn't

I'm Scotland, wanna bet?

I'm England.....no

I'm America, now I _really_ want to know

I'm England, unfortunately, you're not

I'm Sealand, jerk England has embarrassing stories? Tell me!

I'm Scotland, you already know, idiot. The one where we were sworn to silence and we

all crossed our fingers

I'm Sealand, XD I remember! Excellent blackmail material, as well as the thing that

happened to you

I'm Scotland, that bit's the part we don't talk about on pain of being thrown to bees, hung,

drawn, quartered, cloned, executed, burnt, revived and drowned

I'm Prussia, enough about those losers, let's go to the awesome!

I'm Sealand, why don't you all do that to him? He's loud

I'm Wales, over protective younger brother

I'm Sealand, Scotland could take him on, maybe? Why don't I have an over protective

brother? Huh, huh, huh?

I'm Ireland, -cough- you do. We just won't admit it -cough-

I'm Prussia, let's talk about something awesome!

I'm Denmark, like me?

I'm Prussia, nooo, like me. You're so unawesome it hurts

I'm Denmark, if those lies help you sleep at night...

I'm England, okay, funtime's over. Out of my house. And you're paying for the window. Go, now

I'm Germany...I think Gilbird ate some chocolate

I'm Belgium, oi! That was my chocolate!

I'm Prussia, no Gilbird! You know what chocolate does to you!

I'm Germany, Prussia, grab him and run

Cheep, ch-cheep cheeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Cheep~

I'm Prussia, aaaand he's drunk. Belgium, was there any wine in them?

I'm Belgium, only a little

I'm Prussia, oh, damn. West, what so we do now?

I'm Germany, how should I know?

I'm Prussia, do something idiot!

I'm Austria, why are you at my house?

I'm Prussia, 'cause I can. Get outta the way

I'm Austria...is Gilbird _dancing_?

I'm Prussia, nah, he's just expressing his awesomeness through quick co-ordinated

movements. T'ain't dancing

I'm Austria...seems like he's singing now

I'm Prussia, nope. He's, again, expressing his awesomeness though extending the length

he draws his vocal chords and varying his pitch. Not singing

I'm Austria, -grin- what do you call -laugh- that?

I'm Prussia, I call it being awesome. I didn't expect you to understand -huff-

I'm Germany...he just fainted

I'm Prussia, he's simply lying down, resting and sleeping. Mien Gott, you're both stupid

I'm Germany and Austria, denial

I'm Prussia, who's far too awesome to be in denial

I'm Germany...he's going for the M&Ms!

I'm Prussia, give those back! Please?

I'm Austria, no Prussia, bad! Don't make me get Hungary!

I'm Prussia, b-b-but...Austria, pleeeeease? Please, please, please?

I'm Austria, stop using those eyes!

I'm Prussia, w-what eyes? Austria, you're a good friend. You'd give it to your friend,

won't you?

I'm Austria, Germany, help!

I'm Germany, why? I'm rather amused

I'm Austria, Germany!

I'm Germany, oh, all right. Bruder, come on, bruder. You don't want to embarrass

yourself in front of Austria

I'm Prussia, but, but, I want them~

I'm Austria, no, you cannot. Go away

I'm Prussia, Austria~

I'm Germany, why do you have M&Ms anyway?

I'm Austria, no reason! -blush-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

QI moment: Most of europe related to a French king


	8. The closet, fruit and a Sweden to go

Sorry about taking so long, and that this chapter is so short, exams are coming up soon so teachers have been on all our cases lately, especially with science which we have EVERY SINGLE DAY. We'll be able to write more once all this mess is over with.

I'm England, glad the voting palaver is over

I'm America, which side won?

I'm England, conservative

I'm America...who? The Republicans or the Democrats?

I'm England, -_- we have different parties over here

I'm America, why? How come we have different ones?

I'm England, because we do. Can't believe labours not in power, they have been for years

I'm America...wait, so this...labour person has been your boss for 13 years? Who's labour?

I'm England, -facepalm-

I'm Scotland, there's lots of...groups. People vote for whoever they want every 5 years. The party labour won. This time the Conservatives won. That's all. And it's England's fault

I'm England, how is it my fault? !

I'm Scotland, I want someone to blame

I'm America, that's just confusing *_*

I'm England, only 'cause you're simple. Everybody else does it this way

I'm America, no wai! :O

I'm France, let's talk about something interesting

I'm England, and use proper spelling America!

I'm America, whatcha complaining about now?

I'm England, -glare-

I'm America, what the hell is wrong with you?

I'm Italy, ve~ I made pasta for everyone!

I'm Romano, and it better have tomatoes

I'm Italy, yep~! Loads of tomatoes for you and Spain~!

I'm Spain, thank you Italy~!

I'm Romano, -glare-

I'm Spain, -glomp- yay, tomatoes! Why aren't you happy?

I'm Romano, it's nothing! Why don't you just got eat it with _Italy_! -glare-

I'm Spain, uh...ok!

I'm Italy, fratello seems sad...

I'm Spain, does he?

I'm Romano, I'm not, just leave me alone!

I'm Spain, are you alright~?

I'm Romano, stop acting like you care bastardo!

I'm Spain, huh? What did I do?

I'm Italy, ve~ I think fratello's jealous again. Don't know why though T_T

I'm Spain, are you jealous? You want some pasta as well?

I'm Romano, I'M NOT JEALOUS! AND I DON'T WANT ANY STUPID PASTA! ! !

I'm Spain, I'm sorreeee~!

I'm Italy, PASTA IS NOT STUPID! !

I'm Romano, AND IT IS! LEAVE ME ALONE!

I'm Hungary, O.O Italy's...angry...whoa

I'm Italy, but he insulted pasta, I didn't mean to get angry

I'm Hungary, still, whoa O.O

I'm Italy, ve~ would you like some pasta?

I'm Hungary, okay Ita-chan~

I'n Italy, isn't that what Japan says?

I'm Hungary, O.O I guess I've been spending too much time around him

I'm Italy, pasta, pasta, pastaa!

I'm Austria...what do you think you're doing Hungary? !

I'm Hungary, but it's so cute!

I'm Poland, like, _totally_ stylish ;)

I'm Hungary, I know!

I'm Austria, you can't do that Hungary!

I'm Hungary, oh shut up. You didn't complain what Ita was younger

I'm Austria, that was due to certain...circumstances

I'm Hungary, whatever floats your boat

I'm Italy, these clothes seem a bit...tight ve~

I'm Romano, don't make him wear that! Take that off!

I'm Germany, hey, have you seen bru- -blush and faint-

I'm Prussia, about time too. Honestly!

I'm Austria, why are you in my closet? ! Come out of the closet Prussia!

I'm Denmark, da da da da da daaaa~!

I'm Italy, ve~ why is Sweden a fruit?

I'm Spain...huh? Is he a tomato?

I'm Italy, I think it's an apple

I'm Spain...he's a fruit? I don't get it

I'm Italy, Sweden's in an apple suit, he's a fruit!

I'm Finland, Su-chan? Why are you in an apple suit?

I'm Sw'den, work

I'm Finland, w-work? Why in an apple suit?

I'm Sw'den, a'vertisin'

I'm Finland, uh, ok. Still, why an apple? Is it for Ikea, or something?

'm Sweden...f'rgo' name

I'm Norway, looks rather weird

I'm Sealand, looks tasty

I'm Denmark...are you trying to eat him?

I'm Sealand...nooooo~

I'm Finland, I don't think the suit tastes like apples...

'm Sw'den, t'stes like r'bber

I'm Denmark, hmm. Tastes like rubbery chicken. Needs more flavouring

I'm Sealand, anyone got any sauce?

I'm Norway, I don't think you should eat it with your hands

I'm Denmark, think we need to cook it?

'm Sw'd'n, don' think you sh'uld cook m' 's well

I'm Finland, don't start a fire! !

I'm Denmark, I didn't mean to set fire to your house last time

I'm Norway, you made a plan for it!

I'm Denmark, shut up, idiot! Besides, I burned any papers I had, so you can't prove that lie

I'm Norway, -smirk- I have copies

I'm Denmark, no you don't. Sweden, give me that suit

I'm Norway, -shows copies- I have copies of all your plans. Shall I show them?

I'm Denmark...Norway, do you want some of this suit?

I'm Norway, don't change the subject...is it good?

I'm Denmark, want it, can't have it, want it, can't have it

I'm Sealand, wicked kick Norway! I think Denmark's down for the count!

I'm Denmark, oof! Get your foot off me! Just you wait!

I'm Norway, you failed as an older brother

I'm Denmark, shut up, kid! I planned it like this

You can defiantly tell which couples we both support. And the conservatives better be good or else I'm going to be pissed at the people who voted them. T_T I liked labour~


	9. Thank you, come again!

I've been trying to learn the Vocaloid song 'World is mine', but I've only got about 2/3 of the way. It would be easier if I could actually speak Japanese, but oh well, I'll live. Can't wait for half-term to start, I seriously need a break from school. You'd think it'd cross their minds that we understand how important exams are, jeez -_-. At least we're done with History and R. E.

I'm Sweden, R'ssia, I w'nt my Ikea back

I'm Russia, why? We're all going to become one da~

I'm Sw'den, 'nd no thanks. D'n't w'nna

I'm Belarus, I want to become one! !

I'me Russia, no. Please leave me alone

I'm Belarus, brother~, why have you locked the door? Open it~

I'm Russia, Estonia, hold the door closed, please? I'm just going to go out the window, da~

I'm Esonia, wha- don't leave me with her!

I'm Russia, it'll be okay. Thank you Estonia~

I'm Belarus, Esonia...Where. Is. He? -evil glare-

I'm Estonia, eeeeeep! H-h-he's g-gone o-out. T-the w-w-w-window -faints-

I'm Belarus, I'm coming dear brother~

I'm L-latvia, c-can I come out n-now, Estonia?

I'm Lithuania...he's out cold

I'm Poland, he'll, like, get better. Do you think this top, like, suits me?

I'm Lithuania, it's...pink...very pink...sparkle XP

I'm Poland, do you, like, want to borrow it?

I'm Lithuania, no that's alright! -panic-

I'm Poland, -shrug- your loss. It sets off your, like, eyes

I'm Italy, England's drunk again ve~

I'm Englan', -hic- no I'm noottt!

I'm Germany...O.O what the hell is he wearing?

I'm Scotland, oi! That's MY kilt, bastard!

I'm America, hi everyo-...why's Iggy wearing a skirt?

I'm Scotland, that is not a skirt

I'm Wales, America, I highly advise that you run. Now. Fast!

I'm Scotland, today is a good day for SOMEONE ELSE TO DIE! !

I'm Ireland, calm down! Don't make me get _that_

I'm Scotland, I'll trample you if you don't get out of the way

I'm England, -hic- yo Scotty! How you -hic- doin'? -hic I 'member when yooou go' your -hic- head stuck in tha' -hic- tree -giggle-

I'm Scotland, I-you...I'm not sure if I should kill you, Ireland or America first

I'm Prussia...Pansy, why are you in a tree? And...is that a _bow_ in your hair? !

I'm Austria, get me down, idiot!

I'm Prussia, fine, fine. The awesomeness will save you. How'd you get up there in the first place?

I'm Austria, that's none of your business

I'm Prussia, c'mon, I saved you! You owe me~

I'm Austria, do you not understand me? I said no

I'm Prussia, tell me tell me tell me tell me tel-oo~ M&Ms~

I'm Austria, Prussia, no! I told you not to try and take my M&Ms. Do you want them~?

I'm Prussia, I want~, I want~! Gimme~!

I'm Austria, no~. They're delicious. It's a shame you can't have any~

I'm Prussia, please~, I'll do anything~

I'm Austria, anything?

I'm Prussia, yes~ -puppy eyes-

I'm Austria, you really want them, don't you? I don't think I'll give them to you

I'm Prussia, noooo! Pleeeeease~! -hanging off leg- Pretty please~?

I'm Austria, well, alright. No. Yes. No. Oh, fine. One

I'm Prussia, YAY! ! -glomp- Chu!

I'm Austria, get off me Prussia! -blush-

I'm Prussia, yummy! -purr- Comfy pillow~

I'm Austria, you're doing this on purpose now. Get off me please

I'm Prussia, -huggles-

I'm Hungary, -drool-

I'm Austria, stop taking pictures! -bluuush-

I'm Hungary, b-but, so cute! You agree, right Prussia?

I'm Prussia, Aus-chan VERY cute~ nyah!

I'm Austria, stop it! -blush- You've been hanging around Japan far too much. Get off me!

I'm Germany, bruder where are you? Bru-wha? ! ! -blush-

I'm Prussia, hi bruder~, I'm going to marry Austria~

I'm Austria and Germany, WHAATTT? ? ! !

I'm Prussia, it's all sorted. Bruder, you can be the bridesmaid, and wear a pink dress!

I'm Hungary, -squeal-

I'm Austria, we are not! He's been eating M&Ms

I'm Germany, where did he get them? !

I'm Austria, he stole them

I'm Prussia, no~, you gave them to me. :D Roddy-chan

I'm Austria, well, one. I didn't think

I'm Germany, -horrified- how could you? !

I'm Austria, he demanded!

I'm Prussia, I wanna wear a dress!

I'm Hungary, I can help. Ta-da! You wanna try it?

I'm Prussia, yay, yay, yay! Me try! Me try!

I'm Germany, bruder, get out of it

I'm Prussia, but I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay~!

I'm Hungary, yay!

I'm Denmark, oi Prussia! I've got th-...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !

I'm Prussia, Denmark~, my fluffy, blonde, mad axe-wielding bunny!

I'm Denmark, wha-fluffy? Is he drunk or something?

I'm Germany, he's been eating M&Ms which Austria -glare- have him willingly

I'm Austria, he made me! -shifty eyes-

I'm Poland, like, wow~! I love your dress, it's, like, amazing~

I'm Prussia, like, I know

I'm Austria, didn't I already tell you to get off me?

I'm Prussia, but your soooo comf-...where am I?

I'm Hungary, SQUEE! ! -taking pictures-

I'm Prussia, ow, what hit me? Why are you taking pictures Hungary? And-ah! Why am I hugging Pansy? ! And in a dress? !

I'm Hungary, lessee, you're in Austria's house. Nothing hit you. I'm taking pictures because I can, you were hugging Austria because you wanted to and you're wearing a dress because it suits you

I'm Germany...you ate M&Ms

I'm Denmark, and you were being as unawesome as you can get

I'm Austria, so, are you going to get off me yet?

I'm Prussia, tch, of course. Bastard Pansy, this is all your fault

I'm Hungary, no~, I wanna take more pictures~ T_T

I'm Austria, it was actually your fault. Hungary, please have some decency

I'm Hungary, -pout- well, at least Prussia's still in the dress

I'm Prussia, not anymore I'm not, bitch! Where's my clothes?

I'm Poland, those rags? Like, I burnt them :)

I'm Prussia, I'm going to murder you! Pansy, give me your clothes

I'm Austria, what? ! !

I'm Prussia, don't be so perverted. Let me borrow clothes so I don't have to kill you, Hun-Denmark, bruder and Poland in a dress

I'm Italy, Doitsu~ Doitsu~, I made some pasta~. Ve, Prussia looks pretty

I'm Germany, erm, I think we should eat it somewhere else. Let's go

I'm Denmark, wha-? ! Prussia! Gimme back my axe!

I'm Prussia, make me! Pansy, would you like to dine in hell?

I'm Hungary, OMG! UST! ! ! -drool- -faint- XP

I'm Austria, Denmark, could you please help her. I'm sort of...busy

I'm Denmark, -scoff- I am too awesome to help-okay I'll help, I'll help! Just get rid of that...thing!

I'm Prussia, hello? I'm threatening you with a bloody axe to your throat. Pay attention, put that photo of Denmark away, and be fuckin' terrified!

I'm Austria, now, now, Prussia, let's not be hasty. Would you like some M&Ms?

I'm Prussia, get real. You just like seeing me embarrassed, not that I am. Where are they? What colour? Are there yellow ones?

I'm Austria, yes, lots of yellow ones. Do you want them?

I'm Denmark, no, he doesn't. We're going drinking

I'm Prussia, yellow M&Ms~. Gimme!

I'm Denmark, we're going. Goodbye Austria. Lots of love from Prussia and greetings from me. Thanks for letting us stay -dragging Prussia-

I'm Hungary, huh? Where'd the show go? :(

I'm Austria...there was no show

One of our teachers loves food, eats a lot of pasta and is friends with the teacher we have labelled Germany. We call him Italy ;P

Before I go I have something I have to say. You know the bit where England talked about Scotland getting his head stuck in a tree? I do not own that joke. I was influenced (although I wasn't aware of it at the time) by a Naruto fic I read called 'Again'. If any of you are Naruto fans I highly suggest you read it, it is an amazing fic.


	10. Freedom!

I believe I'm a pie

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Lie in the sun and bake away

I believe I'm a saw

See me cut that open door

I believe I'm a pie

I'll be eaten and die

Cause I believe I'm a pie~

I'm Denmark, I swear I'll never touch a drop of alcohol again. Help me Sweden

I'm Sweden...why d'you hav' a tr'ffic cone?

I'm Denmark, hmm? Oh yeah, we invaded a policeman's vital regions and stole his car and any traffic cones we could find. The rest are outside

I'm Sealand, you stole an ice-cream van too? Cool!

I'm Denmark, I think we gave all the ice-cream away, though

I'm Norway, you ate all the Cornettos though. -grumble-

I'm Denmark, oh, whoops. By the way, Prussia's in the garage. I accidentally locked him in and I can't find the key

I'm Finland, um, it's in your hand

I'm Denmark, I swear that wasn't there before

I'm Sealand...mom, why's the birdie eating chocolate?

I'm Denmark, stupid bird's drunk. Prussia should have gotten rid of it

I'm Prussia, NO! Leave my Gilbird alone you axe-wielding maniac!

I'm Denmark, oh shut up, you vital-region-invading idiot

I'm Prussia, takes one to know one

I'm Denmark, vital region invading maybe. Idiot, not

I'm Norway, I beg to differ

I'm Prussia, yep! I completely agree with you, hairclip boy

I'm Finland...Sealand, get out of that van! PETER! !

I'm Sealand, no! I want to run someone over!

I'm Finland, don't make me come over there!

I'm Sealand, but mummy! That's not fair! You're as bad as England! -sulk-

I'm Finland, I am not...and I'm not your mummy! I'm a man!

I'm Denmark, but your so _girly_!

I'm Finland, I'm not! And get rid of that dress! i'm not wearing it!

I'm Denmark, you know what? You're girlier than Norway, and he wears hairclips

I'm Norway, don't diss the hairclips

I'm Denmark, yeah, whatever. Prussia, let's raid Sweden's fridge! On the count of three, 1, 2, 3, GO!

'm Sw'den, -glare-

I'm Prussia, Sweden, what the fuck is this?

I'm Germany, Prussia, we're going, NOW!

I'm Prussia, no way! I'm going to live here from now on

I'm Canada, the Brits have got the monarchy, the US has the money, but I know that you wanna be Canadian~

I'm England, the French have got the wine and cheese, koalas chill with the Aussies!~

I'm Canada, but I know that you wanna be Canadian~

I'm Quebec, I don't. Viva la français!

I'm France, mon ami!

I'm Quebec, oui?

I'm France, you please l'amour! I can give you a..._fun_ prize ;)

I'm Quebec, non, I'm sure Canada would love to

I'm Canada, eh? !

I'm America, what's going on?

I'm England, leave Canada alone you pervert!

I'm France, calm down mon ami. I would never dream of it! -fingers crossed-

I'm England, I see your fingers! -kicks football in France's face-

I'm France, ouch, ouch, ouch! Why do you keep doing that?

I'm England, it's fun. Would you like to try Romano?

I'm Romano, bastard's run off...

I'm Spain, you're looking for France? I got him! Here~

I'm Romano...thank you~! France. please stop struggling

I'm China, yes aru~, we only want to play a little game~

I'm Russia, it won't hurt a lot, really~

I'm Spain, eh? Why are we hitting France with balls? Can I join? It looks like fun~

I'm France, stop it! No you can't Espagne. This isn't a game! Mon dieu, stop it now! ! Or else I'll strip

I'm Switzerland, do it and I'll shoot you

I'm France, I can dodge. I didn't even do anything!

I'm China, Russia, hold him! This is payback...and for relieving stress :)

I'm Estonia, uh, Russia? Belarus is at the door...

I'm Russia, it seems I must go, da~ -handcuffs France to pole-

I'm Belarus...brother? What are you doing? -aura-

I'm Russia, I'm just going out through the window for some exercise, that's all!

I'm Belarus, come back брат! Let us get married!

I'm Russia, сожалеющий,I can't hear you! The scarf's covering my ears!

I'm Belarus, I can make you a new one! Silk and it won't cover your ears!

I'm Estonia, that was my car!

I'm Belarus, is something the matter? -angry- My brother can do whatever he likes. брат, wait for me!

I'm Poland, like, she took my, like, pink convertible!

I'm Lithuania, please, don't. She'll kill you...or...or...something!

I'm Germany, why are taking my car bruder? Yours is right there!

I'm Prussia, yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm taking it

I'm Germany, no. You completely destroyed my last one

I'm Prussia, the brick wall shouldn't have got in my way

I'm Germany, and the tree got in front of the car before that, hm?

I'm Prussia, and the house got in the way before that

I'm Ukraine, eh? How'd I get here?

I'm Estonia, I'm not sure...

I'm Russia, what are you doing here da~?

I'm Ukraine, brother? I...don't know. How are you?

I'm Russia, I'm fine~. You don't visit a lot :(

I'm Ukraine...oh no! I must go! We mustn't be together!

I'm Russia, eh? I don't get it, da

I'm Ukraine, goodbye brother! I'll see you soon someday! -runs away crying-

I'm Latvia, she always does that...

I'm Russia, yes. Latvia, where is my coat, da~?

I'm L-Latvia, c-c-coat? I-it's drying a-at t-the m-m-m-moment

I'm Russia, why is it wet?

I-I'm Latvia, eep! I-I a-accidentally s-spilt some w-w-water on it

I'm Estonia, -whisper- Latviaaa!

I'm Russia, kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

I'm Belarus, brother! Come to me! !

I'm Estonia, -sigh- out the window he goes again

I'm Latvia, I-I think th-that w-was the onl-only time I-I've li-liked Belarus

I'm Belarus, I am coming brother~!

I'm Estonia, Latvia, I think we should go before either of them come back

I'm Latvia, c-can I visit S-Sealand?

I'm Estonia, the one who wants to be a country? If you want to

I'm Latvia, thank you E-Estonia!

I'm Estonia, watch the road when you're crossing, don't talk to strangers, don't go into anybody's house, don't anger anyone, don't flaunt yourself and get mugged. Among other things

I-I'm Latvia, r-right! Well, I-I'm off!

I'm Estonia, don't walk into that pothole Laatviaaa!

I'm L-Latvia, I-I'm o-o-okay!

I'm Poland, like, hiya Latvia! Where, like, is Lithuania?

I'm Latvia, h-he's at America's for b-business

I'm Poland, that's, like, a shame. I was going to, like, take him shopping. I saw these, like, gorgeous shoes the other day

I'm L-Latvia, o-okay. W-well, I have to g-go now

I'm Poland, where are you, like, going? Can I come as well?

I'm Latvia, I'm g-going to v-visit Sealand

I'm Poland, cool. I'll, like, come with!

I'm Latvia, o-okay

I'm Poland, like, you might get squished by Germans, or molested by, like, the French, or accidentally eat, like, English food! The world is _way_ scary!

I'm L-L-Latvia, eep!

I'm Poland, I totally know

I'm Sw'den, h'llo L'tvia, h'llo Polan'

I'm Poland, hey! How's the wife?

I'm Finland, I'M NOT HIS WIFE! ! Oh, hello Latvia, Poland. What bring you here?

I'm Poland Latvia want to, like, see your kid, and I, like, decided I might as well see the, like, parents

брат - brother (Russian)

сожалеющий - Sorry (Russian)

mon dieu - My God (French)

At least that's what the translators say.

The traffic cone bit was influenced by Red Dwarf

When Canada shows up the thing him and England are singing is a song I think is called Canadian, please

I've decided that I'm going to update on Fridays so we can write as much as we can. Since holidays have started and I am a such a social recluse that I won't leave my house unless I have to, there won't be much to add. We'll try to do some through email and MSN.


	11. Pasta revival!

Heh, I think we're enjoying making Prussia act OOC too much. I think we're going to stop that, no matter how much fun it is to embarrass him and Austria. Sorry about the long wait, lots of exams been going on but there is only 1 science exam left. Well, here's our latest piece of insanity. Oh, before I go I have to tell you that at some point I lost one of the papers we were writing on in the middle of that piece so we started a new one continuing with what we could remember, then I found it and we tried to link them. 'Kay, that's all!

I don't own Hetalia, never have, never will

XxXx

I'm Prussia, Austria, why have you changed the locks to your window?

I'm Austria, why are you coming in through the window?

I'm Prussia, 'cause the doors were closed

I'm Austria, they're closed for a reason...don't break my window!

I'm Prussia, it's your fault. You shouldn't have changed the locks then

I'm Austria, can't you just knock like a normal person?

I'm Prussia, but then you wouldn't have opened it, idiot. And it's a lot of trouble

I'm Austria, -mumble- I would've opened it -blush-

I'm Prussia, -poke- why are you all red?

I'm Austria, I'm not red! -more blush-

I'm Prussia, if that's not red then I don't know what is

Cheep

I'm Prussia, exactly

I'm Austria, don't talk with your bird

I'm Prussia, jealous much?

I'm Austria, wha-? No!

I'm Prussia, denial~!

Ch-e-eep~!

I'm Austria, what is that bird saying?

I'm Prussia, he said 'admit it~!'

I'm Austria, he-you...what? I will not admit it

I'm Prussia, so it IS true! XD

I'm Austria, no it isn't!

Cheep chee cheep cheep

I'm Prussia, and before you ask, which I know you will, 'cause you're so unawesome, he said 'Denial isn't just a river in Egypt'~

I'm Austria, -flustered and stuttering-

I'm Prussia, so you don't deny it?

I'm Hungary, hee hee hee -squeal-

I'm Prussia, yep, he won't deny it~, ha ha ha!

I'm Italy, I've come to visit! Ve~, why is Austria all red?

I'm Hungary, Italy, don't interrupt

I'm Italy, but you said you wanted this dress

I'm Austria, if you're planning on putting me in that, you can forget it

I'm Prussia, scared Pansy?

I'm Austria, why should I be scared of wearing a dress?

I'm Prussia, you'd be scared that it would suit you, girlie

I'm Austria, I object to that comment

I'm Prussia, so quick to deny, People are only that defensive when it's true :P

I'm Austria, why don't you wear it, then?

I'm Prussia, not my size

I'm Austria, right. Now, leave

I'm Hungary, no Prussia, stay~. Have some M&Ms~

I'm Prussia, hey, Austria, that was for me?

I'm Austria, no -shifty eyes-

I'm Prussia, what did you just it for, bastard!

I'm Germany, you let him eat them, Austria, and you're dealing with it yourself

I'm Austria, Hungary, will you please give me that pack of M&Ms?

I'm Hungary, no! Prussia must eat them~!

I'm Germany, I'll just go help myself to a drink if anyone doesn't mind

I'm Italy, ve~ can we get some pasta?

I'm Prussia, take me with you!

I'm Hungary, Prussia~ M&Ms~

I'm Prussia, but I want some pasta as well...

I'm Hungary, you may have some pasta after your M&Ms~

I'm Prussia, give me the M&Ms _and_ I'll go get pasta

I'm Hungary, eat the M&Ms -holding frying pan-

I'm Prussia, yeah, yeah, gimme that

I'm Austria, don't!

I'm Prussia, honestly Pansy, are you concerned that I'd trash your house? Because I'm going to do it anyway~

I'm Poland, my Prussia-is-eating-like-M&Ms senses are, like, tingling!

I'm Hungary, and your senses are completely right

I'm Poland, would you, like, like some dresses?

I'm Prussia, can't touch my awesome~

I'm Hungary, YES! ! He's eaten them!

I'm Poland, like, duh

I'm Pwussia, Woddy~! -glompz-

I'm Austria, Prussia get off me right now

I'm Poland, ohhhh~. Is that a, like, smile I spy Austria~?

I'm Prussia, yep! Cold Austria has _feelings_ :)

I'm Hungary, I will not rest until you two are together~

I'm Prussia, yeah, try if you can!

I'm Austria...no

I'm Prussia, why not~?

I'm Austria, -glare-

I'm Prussia, you're so scary. Whatev. Where are those clothes Poland?

I'm Hungary, don't be a spoil sport Austria~

I'm Prussia, he's just upset that he can't pull off awesome sexiness in a dress. Right~?

I'm Austria, no sane man would want to wear a dress!

I'm Prussia, jeal-ous, jeal-ous, jeal-ous~

I'm Hungary, jealousy is unbecoming of a gentleman ;)

I'm Austria, I am not jealous of not having any shame and willingly wearing a dress

I'm Prussia, de-ni-al~. Waah! Roddy scaring meee~

I'm Hungary, whatever. Poland, are you ready?

I'm Poland, like, almost. Just need a few more, like, stuff

I'm Hungary, alright. Austria don't you dare go!

I'm Austria...-walks away-

I'm Hungary, Prussia, fetch!

I'm Prussia, woof! -glompz- Glomp attaack! WOOT! !

I'm Hungary, good, good boy. This is the only time I ever like him

I'm Austria, this is the only time I want to kill him

I'm Hungary, you don't want to kill him the other times? :D

I'm Austria, wha-no! I mean-yes-no-uuh...

I'm Hungary, aww, don't strain yourself in denying, dear

I'm France, admit you amour! -fades away-

I'm England, don't listen to the idiot. Get back here, frog!

I'm Austria, -twitch- why do random people keep showing up at my house?

I'm Poland, it's, like, dress-up time!

I'm Prussia, but I don't want to wear a dress -pout-

I'm Poland, skirt?

I'm Prussia, nooooo~

I'm Poland, okay, okay. Like, choose from this, like, selection

I'm Prussia, but they're all girly stuff

I'm Poland, so?

I'm Prussia, Austria~, do you want me to wear a dress?

I'm Austria, eh? !

I'm Prussia, is that a yes?

I'm Hungary, YES! ! He wants you to wear this one!

I'm Prussia, give me that blue one~

I'm Austria, HUNGARY! ! ! -bluuush-

I'm Hungary, whaat? -innocent aura-

I'm Poland, O! M! G! You look totally _fabulous_! !

I'm Prussia, don't I just!

I'm Austria, -blush and faint-

I'm Hungary, that wasn't meant to happen~

I'm Prussia, oh noes! ! D: Roddy died! T_T

I'm Hungary, my, my. Oh dear

I'm Poland, hmm, make up would be, like, perfect

I'm Prussia, he's okay as he is, right?

I'm Poland, I meant you, but, like, now that you mention it, it's, like, not a bad idea. And don't, like, worry, he's not, like, dead. It's his way of telling you you look, like, _totally gorgeous_!

I'm Prussia, what colour? 'Cause I don't want bright pink

I'm Poland, pink, like, wouldn't suit your complexion. Now, _this_ colour would, like, bring out your eyes and, like, totally compliment that outfit ;)

I'm Prussia, gimme!

I'm Hungary, I'll get some water to wake up Austria~

I'm Poland, like, whatever

I'm Hungary, -evil giggle- Austria's going to _love_ this

I'm Prussia, how can he not~

I'm Hungary, can't argue with that XD

I'm Poland, is it alright to, like, take advantage?

I'm Prussia, what you mean, F'liks?

I'm Poland, you're like so totally drunk

I'm Hungary, don't discourage him!

I'm Poland, like, whatever. Do you know what Russia did to, like, Liet?

I'm Hungary, oh do tell, and hold still Prussia or the make up will smudge

I'm Poland, he just phoned Liet at, like, midnight and forced him to go in the snow all the way to his, like, house...because he, like, wanted him to buy sunflowers in the, like, morning. I mean, totally what is wrong with him?

I'm Hungary, seriously? Woah...he really is off the deep end. He was stalking China yesterday in a Panda suit again

XxXx

There we go. My procrastination tendencies got a bit much and I force my body to upload this. I think I may go back to my other stories but it's not definite. I may try to write out some Hetalia ideas. I also may be a little late updating since there's this dance festival coming up that I'm taking part in and I have been on a drawing faze lately.

Our head teacher is officially a female Russia, she scares us, has short blond hair and a long baige coat.

Cause I'm feeling hyper and I just want to make it seem like we did more, I'll include this little side convo we had while writing. I went first

M&M powa! !

Lolwut?

Eh? Hmm should M&Ms make Gil drunk or hyper?

Hyper?

:o Ur making Prussia normal. He's high on M&Ms right now!

Er...whoops!

Baka! XP

Dobe :P

Usuratonkachi!

...Whatever. Off topic BUT there are people who support Frankie/Russell from MTW and Alan/Stephen from QI

Srsly? !

Ya, srsly

Woah O.O

'Sactly


	12. Football causes insanity Oo

I can't believe the French football team actually went on strike because one of their players was sent home, and then they go and blame _us_ for being out of the World Cup! Ahh~, the ever hostile English-French relationship.

Sorry about this being so short, we've been celebrating a bit and there was this NHS workshop on Tuesday.

Xx-xX

I'm France, this is all your fault England!

I'm England, what have I done this time?

I'm France, my team is out of the World Cup!

I'm England, oh sure. Now will you get out of my way?

I'm France, non, my legs are on strike

I'm England, is your brain on strike as well?

I'm America, haha! Good one Iggy!

I'm England, thank you. Go away now

I'm France, you are so cruel! -emo corner-

I'm England, well maybe if your team would bother training?

I'm France, they can strike on training if they want

I'm England, that makes no sense whatsoever

I'm France, that is cause I am a gentleman

I'm England, what kind of whacked-out logic are you using?

I'm France, French logic

I'm England, whacked-out logic it is then

I'm France, your just jealous

I'm America, that's right!

I'm England and France, DON'T BUTT IN, GIT!

I'm America, whatever

I'm Italy, Doitsu, Doitsu! I made a new pasta!

I'm Germany, that's...nice

I'm Italy, do you want to try it? Ve~

I'm Germany, I'll try it later

I'm Romano, Potato bastard! !

I'm Italy, ve~ yes?

I'm Spain, there you are Lovi~

I'm Romano, shut up! What do you want?

I'm Spain, just wanted to say hello~ :)

I'm Romano, you've said hello. Now go away

I'm Spain, but I miss you! -hug-

I'm Romano, you only saw me a few hours ago -blush-

I'm Spain, that's a few hours too long~

I'm Italy, are you going to join us for pasta? Ve~

I'm Spain, let's go Lovi~

I'm Romano, go where?

I'm Spain, go with Italy to get pasta :)

I'm Romano, why? !

I'm Spain, -confused- why not? -shrug-

I'm Romano, do what you want. I don't care anymore

I'm Spain, but I want to go with you...

I'm Romano, no you don't. You want to go with _Italy_

I'm Spain, only the south part

I'm Romano, liar! I'm going to the turtles

I'm Spain, I'll come with you~

I'm Italy, so you're not going to stay? Why not?

I'm Spain, I'm going to spend time with Lovi~

I'm Romano, 'Lovi' is going to spend time alone. That means without Spain

I'm Spain, but Spain wants to spend time with Lovi :(

I'm Italy, ve~ Fratello, why do you look upset~?

I'm Romano, I'm not upset! Fine, you can come bastard, just stop crying -blush-

I'm Spain, yay! Thank you Lovi!

I'm Romano, whatever...

I'm Spain, are we going to get our own pasta?

I'm Romano, do what you want -blush-

I'm Spain, ok, we're going for tomato-sauced pasta! Bye, Italy, bye, Germany!

I'm Italy, bye~!

I'm Germany, Italy, can you please wait? Why don't you go with them?

I'm Italy, but I wanna be with Doitsu :D

I'm Germany, -blush- please wait, then. I need to finish this

I'm Italy, okay~ :)

I'm Prussia, hello! I'm here ti grace you all with my awesome presence

Xx-xX

We all know Spain just acts oblivious for his own advantage ;)

I love making parodies of songs, I recently did one for 10 green bottles

Baltic nations, shaking by the wall

Baltic nations, shaking by the wall

If one Baltic nation sees Russia he will fall

The other Baltic nations will run from the wall

While making that I also wrote these little things

PRUSSIA

His awesomeness invades your vital regions

FRANCE

He's bringing sexy back (according to him)

AMERICA

The 'hero'

UK

Ever the uke

CANADA

The...wait, who is he again?

RUSSIA

You know you want to become one with the Panda

SPAIN

Oblivious as ever...or is he? :O

ROMANO

Making full use if the river in Egypt, denial

I now have an evulz hat of evulz/awesome hat of awesome, with hetalia pics on :)


	13. The search for Scotland

One of the cleaners at our school has a t-shirt that has flags on the sleeves, I'm so jealous~

Xx-xX

I'm America, you lost to Germany, Iggy! Ha ha ha!

I'm England, you lost to Ghana. Ha. Ha. Ha

I'm Germany, please don't start a fight

I'm England, it really shouldn't bother you

I'm Germany, I just don't want to pay for repairs

I'm America, whatever. England, I challenge you to a boxing match!

I'm Germany, just get out of my house before you start

I'm England, I wasn't going to agree to a stupid request like that

I'm America, scared old man?

I'm England, scared of a hyped-up, egotistical kid? I think not

I'm America, scared-y cat, scared-y cat~

I'm England, I am not! Shut up and get lost

I'm France, I never pictured you as a coward l'Angleterre

I'm England, 'cause you were too busy running away

I'm France, I resent that!

I'm England, 'course you would

I'm China, would you two stop being so childish!

I'm France, make us~

I'm Japan, -shudder- that wok brings back bad memories

I'm England, you really shouldn't tempt people to beat you up

I'm Prussia, now we have to drag him home. Again. At least this time he's not drunk

I'm England, I'm not going to waste my time dragging that frog anywhere

I'm Spain, that's okay, we've got it covered :)

I'm Romano, why don't you just leave the wine bastard where he is?

I'm Prussia, 'cause then he won't shut up for _hours_

I'm Romano, tch, whatever

I'm Spain, ha ha, I just remembered the last time this happened. You drew on his face Prussia XD

I'm Prussia, oh yes. You know what? Do you have any pens on you

I'm England, here

I'm Prussia, why thank you~

I'm Spain, oh, it's sparkly pink~

I'm Romano, I'm not even going to ask why England has sparkly pink pens

I'm England, Poland decided I needed them so he sent a whole box

I'm Romano, yeah, right

I'm Poland, -squeal- your, like, using the pens I sent! :D

I'm England, _I'm_ not using them. Send anything you want to Prussia

I'm Poland, oh yeah, the, like, pictures of you in the dress are, like, done. See?

I'm Prussia, what the- give that to me!

I'm Hungary, don't worry Prussia, there are _plenty_ of copies~

I'm Spain, aww~ that's cute

I'm Romano, w-why are you looking at me?

I'm Spain, no reason~ Lovi...

I'm Romano, h-hey! Stop c-coming closer!

I'm Prussia, Spain, flirt later. I need those pictures back

I'm Hungary, don't you like them? -brandishing frying pan-

I'm Prussia, I like them! I like them a lot. Can I see them all?

I'm Hungary, nope~, besides, I have to give some to Austria~

I'm Prussia, oi! Spain, we're breaking into his house

I'm France, count me in!

I'm England, you just want to 'see' Austria

I'm France, you say it as if it's a _bad_ thing

I'm England, you say it as if it's a _good_ thing

I'm France, it is ;)

I'm Prussia, shut up the pair of you

I'm Spain, ha ha ha, your blushing Prussia~

I'm Prussia, shut it. The operation - Take Back Pictures. The team: Prussia, Spain, France, England, Poland. Task is commencing...now!

I'm Hungary, the opposition will be played by me and Austria

I'm Germany, play your game if you want to, but I doubt Austria would want to join in

I'm Hungary, oh I think he will once I show him this -evil aura-

I'm Poland, I, like, am not sure which team i want to be in...

I'm Hungary, join me Poland~. My side dresses up people

I'm Prussia, my side has more people to dress up

I'm Hungary, but it won't matter once we capture you all~

I'm Prussia, you have four countries who, together, ruled the world on one side, and a pansy and rabid fangirl on the other

I'm Hungary, a rabid fangirl that completely kicked your ass after you invaded Silesia

I'm Prussia, face it Poland, you have the ex-Prussian, British, Spanish and French Empires on one side and a fangirl who only had one glory

I'm Poland, but she has blackmail pictures

I'm Prussia, yeah, we have pink sparkly pens

I'm Hungary, _permanent_ pink sparkly pens here~, as well as pretty dresses

I'm Prussia, we have the code to Russia's safe

I'm Hungary, Lithuania's on our side

I'm Prussia, they also have Russia. You can kidnap Lithuania and bring him to our side and save him

I'm Spain, wait, why are we arguing?

I'm Prussia...uh...umm...no reason. It's just to argue, right?

I'm Hungary, -smirk- of course~

I'm France, oui...-whisper- Hungary, may I have those pictures?

I'm Hungary, okay -giggle-

I'm England, Prussia...really?

I'm Prussia, what?

I'm England...nothing

I'm Spain, hey Lovi...

I'm Romano, don't you dare

I'm Spain, whatever do you mean? -smirk-

I'm Romano, no, just no

I'm Hungary, oh my~ :)

I'm Romano, stupid bastard! Touch me and I'll make the mafia shoot you, then I'll never talk to you again

I'm Italy, your blushing fratello, ve~

I'm Romano, I'll never speak to you again

I'm Spain, don't be like that Lovi~ -hug-

I'm Romano, n-no. I w-won't. You c-can't m-make me

I'm Spain, -chuckle-

I'm Prussia, Spain, your not as stupid and nice as you pretend to be

I'm Hungary, -squeal-

I'm France, reckon he'll finally get so-ouch! Stop whacking me!

I'm England, then stop saying such vulgar things!

I'm France, but I'm proud of mon ami

I'm Prussia, you would be, after all, you put the touch in the Bad Touch Trio

I'm Spain, Prussia, get your elbow off me, it hurts

I'm Japan, kuso! I'm out of film

I'm Hungary, go get more. Hey! Romano, where are you running of to!

I'm Romano, let me go!

I'm Spain, Lovi, where are you going?

I'm Romano, n-none of your b-b-business -blush-

I'm England, Prussia, keep hold of France before he rapes someone

I'm Prussia, ugh, I hate doing this

I'm France, you know you actually like it

I'm Prussia, no, I don't

I'm France, yes you do~

I'm Hungary, I bet you'd love it if it was Austria~

I'm Prussia, I-what? No!

I'm Hungary, your blushing~

I'm Spain, you are, as well~

I'm France, I think someone's in love~

I'm Prussia, you're in love with someone? How typical

I'm France, non non, _you_ are the one under 'lamour's spell

I'm Prussia, I'm not wearing any armour. AND I haven't been cursed. I think

I'm Hungary, hmm, England, is there such a thing as a love potion?

I'm England, uh, yeah. But my brother's probably the best to ask

I'm Hungary, which one?

I'm England, Scotland. Big, hairy, manly, skirt-wearing, bad tempered thing. Him

I'm Hungary, really?...Whatever, Japan! We must go visit Scotland for the sake of all things wonderful!

I'm Japan, hai!...where does he live?

I'm Hungary, -deadpan- He's Scotland. He lives in Scotland

I'm Japan, exactly whereabouts?

I'm England, Edinburgh, y'know, the capital

I'm America, awesome! I'll go with you. Wait, let me check my map...Iggy, is it near Illinois? Jersey, Manhattan?

I'm England, -facepalm- idiot

I'm America, where? Where? Where?

I'm England, Canada, has he hit his head again? He's acting more stupid then normal

I'm Canada, eh? Umm...I...don't know

Xx-xX

Just need to clear one itty bitty thing up. The bit where it goes 'you put the touch in the Bad Touch Trio', that's not mine. I read it somewhere but for the life of me I can't remember where. If anyone finds it could you tell me?


	14. Random title is random

Sorry for the delay, there's been a load of trips going on and I've been feeling really tired lately...and I'm lazy. Anyway, here's our latest addition. :)

Xx-xX

I'm Scotland, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! And France, off my bed. Now

I'm France, non. Feel the amour

I'm Scotland, yes. Feel my bagpipes

I'm France, ow! America, stop him!

I'm America...sorry, don't feel like it

I'm Prussia, wimp

I'm America, I am no wimp. I'm the hero!

I'm Denmark, a wimpy hero

I'm Ireland, fight!

I'm Wales, don't!

I'm Northern Ireland, do!

I'm Ireland, are you agreeing with me?

I'm Northern Ireland, only for the sake of watching people kick the crap out of each other

I'm Ireland, in that case, I say don't fight

I'm Scotland, as long as they don't destroy my house I'm all for it

I'm England, you're all for destroying my house

I'm Scotland, that's 'cause it's _your_ house

I'm England, well, this is your house, let the fight begin

I'm Scotland, I'm getting some whiskey

I'm Ireland, I'm coming with you

I'm Wales, I'm not dragging you home when your plastered on the floor

I'm Ireland, I could drink you all under

I'm Scotland, you wish

I'm Ireland, let's go then

I'm England, on the plus side, we might get more blackmail material

I'm Northern Ireland, I'm all for it!

I'm Sealand, I wanna help!

I'm England, don't make a nuisance of yourself, and you can help

I'm Sealand, YAY! !

I'm Wales, am I going to be the sensible one and say you're all being stupid and immature?

I'm Northern Ireland, most likely

I'm Wales, alright. You're being stupid and immature

I'm Scotland, your just jealous you cannae hold your liquor

I'm Wales, I so bloody can. I'm better than England

I'm Ireland, everyone's better than England

I'm Wales, I'm better than Denmark and _that's_ saying something

I'm Denmark, no one's better than the awesome me! D:{

I'm Prussia, I'm way more awesome than you could ever hope to be

I'm Denmark, in your dreams maybe

I'm Prussia, _your_ dreams, wannabe

I'm Norway, give it a rest!

I'm Denmark, 'kay!

I'm Germany, don't cause any trouble bruder

I'm Prussia, can't make me

I'm Hungary, I can~ -evil gleam-

I'm Scotland, not in my house, idiots

I'm Finland, there you are Sealand! Don't leave without saying anything, you had us worried!

I'm Sealand, sorry, mummy

I'm Sw'den, just don' do it ag'in

I'm Sealand, sorry daddy, I won't do it again

I'm Prussia, you'd be a normal family of it wasn't for the fact that Finland's male...you are male, right?

I'm Finland, yes! I am male! Do I look female to you?

I'm Prussia. honestly? Yes

I'm Finland, I-I don't! I have short hair, and no...chest, and...I don't, do I, Sweden

I'm Swed'n...no

I'm Denmark. you do! XD

I'm Finland, you! D:{

I'm Sw'd'n, h'h?

I'm Sealand, whoa, fight! I don't know whether to be excited or worried!

I'm Wales, worried, 'cause if they 'split up', it means you'll have to move back in with England

I'm Sealand, no! Anything but that!...Almost anything but that!

I'm Wales, you could move in with Scotland...or Russia

I'm Sealand, I'll take Jerk England

I'm England, you know...I think I'll sell you off to Russia if you annoy me. Except I'll have to buy you first

I'm Sealand, don't fight, mum, dad! Please! -tearing up-

I'm Finland, we're not fighting! And I'm not you mum, but most of all we're not fighting!

I'm Sealand, promise? -puppy dog eyes-

'm Sw'den, y's

I'm Sealand, YAY! Thank you~ -hug-

I'm Scotland, get out of my house

I'm England, no, you wouldn't get out of my house when I asked

I'm Scotland, neither did Wales, or Northern Ireland, or anyone else!

I'm England, I let Wales and Northern Ireland stay, I still hate everyone else

I'm Scotland, I'm your bloody eldest brother!

I'm England, thank you Mr Obvious, I'm your younger brother

I'm Scotland, I'm your elder, so respect me and do what I say

I'm England, I beat you in the Scottish Wars for Independence

I'm Scotland, I beat you in drinking. Always

I'm Ireland, I will get you back for last night!

I'm Wales, Scotty, as you said before, anyone can beat him in drinking

I'm England, hey!

I'm Wales, I'm just repeating what he said

I'm England, I know, that was directed at that git

I'm Scotland, _he_ was using a subtle dig at you

I'm England, I don't believe you

I'm Wales, neither do I

I'm France, you cannot deny England is an amusing drunk

I'm Wales, ranting isn't exactly amusing

I'm Scotland, his rantings are. His stripping not so much

I'm France, the stripping is amusing, the ranting not so much

I'm Ireland, only a pervert like you would think that

I'm France, I am not a pervert, I simply delight in natural pleasures

I'm England, in other words, a pervert in denial

I'm France, of course not!

I'm Northern Ireland, everyone can see it

I'm France, you all hurt me

I'm England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland, good

I'm France, I shall stay here now~

I'm England, do it and I'll break your arms, frog

I'm Scotland, I'll break your legs

I'm Ireland, I'll break your neck

I'm Wales, I'll use your skull for a drinking cup

I'm Northern Ireland, I'll just laugh, too much effort to do anything else

I'm Finland, I thought you all hated each other and never got along

I'm Ireland, we don't, we just all hate France

I'm England, he put an 'e' in concorde! It doesn't need it!

I'm Prussia...does it matter?

I'm Scotland, of course it matters!

I'm Germany, why?

I'm England, partly because it doesn't need it and looks stupid, and 'cause we can yell at him

I'm Wales, plus, he's a frog. That is all

I'm France, and you are a sheep-ouch!

I'm Northern Ireland, nice hit Wales!

I'm Wales, I know. he deserved it

I'm England, well done! I'm proud of you

I'm Wales...what happened to all hating each other

I'm England, it's possible to be proud of someone you hate. Besides, we're only uniting 'cause we hate a certain frog more

I'm Wales, you're not supposed to mention that, or we might get the wrong idea

I'm Scotland, well now that France is gone we can all go back to hating and fighting

I'm France, but I'm still here~

I'm Ireland, -kicks France out and locks doors and windows- not anymore~

I'm America, hey, hey! Got any coke?

I'm England, no you twat

I'm America, why not~?

I'm Scotland, FUCK! ! ! I knew I shouldn't have stacked those boxes so high. Damn, that hurt. What the heck did I have in there?

I'm Wales, the dinner set that you borrowed three years ago and never gave back?

I'm Scotland, possibly, in one of 'em at least

I'm Wales, you're paying for it all

I'm Scotland, make me

I'm Wales, I will. Somehow

I'm Ireland, this should be entertaining

I'm Wales, keep out of this, traitor

I'm Ireland, weaklings shouldn't talk

I'm Wales, what did you just call me, bastard?

I'm Ireland, are you deaf? I called you a weakling

I'm Wales, that's what I thought you said!

I'm Ireland, well done, you have a brain!

I'm Wales, I am going to kill you as soon as you stop dodging

Xx-xX

Phew, it's done


	15. Matchmake duo strike again

We did do another one before school ended but I only just found it. Sorry bout shortness but we were writing it on sports day while we were helping out with the scores and one of the teachers found it and we (her mainly, I didn't really care but I couldn't do it by myself) were too embarrassed and paranoid to continue. I'm just glad we hadn't written anything perverted, THAT would be awkward.

~A~

I'm Turkey, I was stalked by a cat. Do you know who I blame?

I'm Greece, it's your own fault

I'm Turkey, how the hell is it MY fault?

I'm Greece, because...it is

I'm Turkey, what kinda stupid reason is that?

I'm Greece, the only type that you'd understand

I'm Turkey, I think your mistaking me for yourself

I'm Greece, no. I'm definitely talking about you

I'm America, oh burn~

I'm Japan, ah, please refrain from arguing!

I'm Turkey, tch, fine

I'm Greece, -glare-

I'm Turkey, what are you glaring at me for, bastard?

I'm Greece, no reason

I'm Turkey, then stop it! Idiot

I'm Greece, don't want to

I'm Egypt, stop it, both of you

I'm Greece and Turkey, make us!

I'm Egypt, if you don't stop it, then I'll tell the world

I'm England, tell the world what?

I'm Egypt, they know perfectly well what I mean. Don't you?

I'm Greece, no -confused-

I'm Turkey, shut up, idiot. Last month, remember?

I'm Greece, -blush- oh no...

I'm Turkey, exactly. And it's all your fault

I'm Greece, it was your fault

I'm Turkey, you were glaring at me first!

I'm Greece, was not

I'm Turkey, you bloody were, you brat!

I'm France, just admit you like each other already! Geez, your worse than Romano

I'm Turkey, I would never in the seven hells like that good-for-nothing lazy brat!

I'm Greece, I can't stand that lousy idiot

I'm Romano, don't talk about me wine bastard!

I'm Spain, why'd you come running here Lovi?

I'm Romano, shut up, bastardo

I'm Hungary, it's a dream come true! -sparkly eyes-

I'm France, it's a two in one deal~

I'm Spain, what are you two talking about? And why are you smiling like that?

I'm Turkey, oi! I am not involved with any of your sick fantasies!

I'm Hungary, but I'm sure you are in Greece's~ -giggle-

I'm Turkey, -blush- of course not! You're twisted! Right, brat?

I'm Greece, -blushes and nods-

I'm France, so he _is_ in your fantasies? Aww~

I'm Greece and Turkey, shut up! Stop twisting our words! -blush-

~A~

America just loves to pop up someone with an inane comment, bloody attention seeker (I'm feeling British today)


	16. Hang around for another round

It's been sooooo long! The head teacher's being very strict about deadlines this year so we haven't had much time and we keep getting distracted when we decide to try. Also, we've become obsessed with Sherlock. You should definitely watch it of you haven't already, even if just for the ho yay. It was a little difficult to get back into the characters so this chapter probably ill be a bit lacking.

This chapter is dedicated to kibs who wanted us to do the Nordics. We tried our best!

~A~

I'm Denmark, alcohol's a food group and if you can't take it then you're a sissy. Not mentioning any names -ahem- Norway -ahem-

I'm Norway, least I drink it and not quaff it like you

I'm Denmark, quaffing is an art, mate!

I'm Norway, are you trying to mimic Australia?

I'm Iceland, British traitor

I'm Denmark, what? I just said one word

I'm Norway, and that one word shows your true colours

I'm Denmark, oh, shut up. It's just a single word

I'm Iceland, if it helps you sleep at night

I'm Denmark, you can shut up. At least I'm part of Scandinavia

I'm Iceland, I wouldn't want to be knowing you're there

I'm Denmark, you're the fish of the fami- group. Even Finland's part of it

I'm Finland, what about me? And do you have to argue so much? You're like France and England

I'm Denmark, Fenno-Scandia. Norway's being an idiot, and you should be so grateful you're happily married. Uh, not that we're married

I'm Finland, -blush- I'm not Su-san's wife!

I'm Denmark, I didn't say you were the wife. I could have meant that you're a husband, but now you've made me think like that

'm Sweden, you w're a bi' late to d'ny you're 'm'rriage'

I'm Denmark, exactly Sweden! Uh...what?

I'm Prussia, -laugh- so the truth comes out!

I'm Denmark, I have no idea what you're talking about

I'm Prussia, denial will not save you

I'm Denmark, shut up unawesome you. There's more important things

I'm Prussia, yes, like you marriage life. And you are the unawesome one

I'm Denmark, but I'm not married

I'm Prussia, but you wish you were~

I'm Denmark, to who? Hungary, like you...or Austria

I'm Prussia, -blush- I don't like Roddy!

I'm Denmark, yes, you really don't like Roddy-dear

I'm Prussia, shut up!

I'm Finland, I think we should stop arguing. Change the subject

I'm Sw'den, wha' do you w'nt t' talk 'bout?

I'm Finland, anything, I don't mind

I'm Hungary, but this topic is so fun~

I'm Prussia, let's talk about how much awesome I am

I'm Denmark, please, I am ten times more awesome than _you_

I'm Hungary, can we go back to the last topic?

I'm Finland, NO! Last time I ended up in a dress, it was humiliating!

I'm Hungary, but it was so cute~

'm Sed'n, -blush-

I'm Hungary, awww~

I'm Iceland, Sweden is a schoolgirl in a mans body

I'm Finland, I've remembered somewhere I'm supposed to be

I'm Hungary, don't go~ I'll be lonely~

I'm Prussia, I _think_ we were talking about how awesome I am

I'm Hungary, I _think_ I told Austria to come here~

I'm Prussia, I _think_ I offered to take West drinking...right now

I'm Hungary, I _think_ I'll phone him to check -holds frying pan-

I'm Finland, I _think_ that I need to make preparations for Christmas

I'm Norway, I _think_ you're all insane

I'm Denmark, I _think_ you are too. Trolls

I'm Norway, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to have a go at me

I'm Denmark, jealous of what?

I'm Norway, my trolls

I'm Denmark, but they're not even real

I'm Iceland, Denmark has troll envy

I'm Sweden, internet?

I'm Finland, what?

I'm Sweden, nothin'

I'm Finland, o~kay -spanish-

I'm Denmark...whatever

I'm Prussia, this is fun. I should come here more often

I'm Denmark, piss off, you're not even a Nordic

I'm Prussia, so? Least I'm awesome

I'm Denmark, not as awesome as me though

I'm Italy, waaah! Fratello's trying to kill me! T_T

I'm Spain, Lovi runs very fast~

I'm Romano, don't get involved bastardo!

I'm Spain, ok~

I'm Austria, what did you call me here for?

~A~

Why do Prussia and Hungary keep showing up! -head desk- I feel guilty for hinting FrUK, but my friend likes that. It's the one couple we disagree with.

Apparently, Aquarians are perverse. It explains a lot about us.


End file.
